fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Myoudouin Itsuki(Lovely Flowers!)
Myoudouin Itsuki is the student council president at the Myoudou Academy Junior High School. She is the granddaughter of Myoudouin Gentarou, the president of Myoudou Academy. Itsuki's Cure ego is Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain). History Live before Lovely Flower! Before the Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Series startet, Itsuki was a member of the Heartcatch PreCures. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine. She fought along with Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Moonlight against Dune to save the world. In their final form, Infinity Silhouette, they saved the world. Meeting Sakura A year after the Cures defeated Dune, Itsuki and Yuri visited the flower shop of Tsubomi's grandmother. There were Tsubomi, Erika and a new Girl "Aitaiga Sakura". Tsubomi told Itsuki and Yuri, that Sakura is a new friend of her and Erika. Itsuki then, became closer and closer to Sakura and the two became also friends. Appearance Itsuki in her civilian appearance has brown hair cut into a short boyish style with the tips fanning out a bit with straight bangs, and has brown eyes. In school she wears the boys uniform instead of the girls uniform in order to conceal her real gender. In later episodes she does wear the girls uniform and has allowed her hair to grow out. Her casual clothes consist of a yellow dress with orange trim and a pictures of an orange bow on it, dark blue leggings and white tennis shoes. Personality Itsuki is gentle, civilized, and very caring for her friends. She is also shown to be somewhat girly, as she finds many toys to be cute and has fashion desires, though she hid them at the beginning. Everytime she see's Potpourri showing cuteness, she goes girly and forget to be calm. Cure Sunshine "The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine!" 陽の光浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！ Hi no hikari abiru ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain! is the Cure identity Itsuki gains when she has to protect her older brother. She is very different from Cure Blossom and Cure Marine in the sense that her Heart Perfume is called the Shiny Perfume, she uses the Shiny Tambourine rather than the Flower Tacts and her attack is named Gold Forte Burst. Together with Cure Rosebud she can use Shining Gold Duet. When facing the advanced Desertrian, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Blossom can also perform a group finisher called Shining Fortissimo. All together can perform Heartcatch Ultra Ballade as Super Silhouette Cures. Transformation First her Shiny Perfume appears. Her hair become longer, and Potpourri creates Heart Seed for her. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure! Open my Heart!" She puts it to her Shiny Perfume and transformation begins. She creates variety patterns with her perfume. Then She creates Cure Sunshine's top and skirt with her perfume. She uses her perfume to create her shoes. Her haircolor changed, and her hair ornaments and earrings appears next. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She spins around, and introduces herself. Super Cure Sunshine "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!" Super Cure Rosebud is the Super Silhouette upgrade Rosebud receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Ultra Ballade. Relationships Etymology : translates to bright or light, in reference to Itsuki's sunlight-based powers as Cure Sunshine. comes from the prefix to building meaning magnificent, and , meaning'' institution, temple; mansion; school,'' a reference to her connection to Myoudou Academy Junior High School Together, its meaning is roughly bright magnificent school. : A Japanese unisex name, it can have many different meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, however since Itsuki's name is written in hiragana, the meaning it is difficult to come up with an exact meaning for her name in particular. The most likely intended meaning is , which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Triva Gallery Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:Canon Cures